Summer? Please
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: All Cc and her friends wanted to do was have a fun, care-free, relaxing summer to enjoy there new life and make some new friends! Like that was going to happen...Ceceia's Secret: Book Two!
1. The party

**Hey Hey Hey! Have you been waiting? This gonna be a good long book! I hope...anyway, you know the drill on who owns who so I'm gonna spare the disclaimer until the end credits, mkay? Alright, so let's get this book going...**

3rd Person POV:

The group of eight kids sat around a table in her living room.

One girl sat at the far end of the table. She had black hair that was pulled up into high pony-tails on either side of her head. She had pail skin with freckles on her cheeks and glasses balanced on her petite nose. She was smiling wide enough to show that she had braces. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that had tears in the sleeves and around the stomach area and a pair of blue jean short-shorts paired with black flats. Her name was none other than Missy.

Sitting next to her was a young girl who had teal hair. She had tan skin that made the shimmering blue-green dolphin (temporary) tattoo on her cheek pop out even more. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement of the party that was going on around her. She was wearing a loose white tank-top with fake tears showed her teal undershirt. To go along with it were blue skinny jeans and red high-tops. This girl, was Cyan.

The girl that sat across from her was shorter than the rest. She had pail skin and a frown crossed her face. She sat, squinting her brown eyes down at her gaming device that never seemed to leave her hand. She was wearing a black dress with dark maroon stripped sleeves, and a pair of matching leggings. For shoes she had regular black sneakers. Hanging across her dress was her special skull necklace. Her name was Gaz Membrane.

Next to Gaz was a girl that was talking away about who knows what, not caring if Gaz was listening or not. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and bangs that swept across her fore-head to the side. She had green eyes that were brought out by her diamond cross earrings and necklace. She was wearing a green trench coat, a black and white tie-dye shirt, white jeans with black cuffs, and a black and silver belt. She was bear-foot. The girls name was Krazy Kat.

Next to Krazy Kat was a girl about her height with white hair that had a red head-band weaved in. Her eyes were a dark brown (almost black) and her teeth were almost fang-like. She had pail skin and her finger-nails were long and painted with a different pastel color on each one. She had on a florescent yellow loose shirt that showed her stomach and her belly-button piercing. To go with the shirt was a pair of black blue jean short shorts with different colored neon feathers hanging from the pocket and the weaved straw red and black belt that hugged her shorts. To go along with those were her red knee-high converses. This girl was Fuzzy Bunny.

Across from her was a boy with black hair and green skin. He had blue eyes that showed his board tone almost as well as his scowl did. He wore a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved pink shirt, black gloves over his three-fingered hands, and black pants that disappeared into his black boots. He was the (epic) Invader Zim.

Next to him was a boy that had the tiniest smile on his face, despite him sitting around with a bunch of aliens. He had black hair and brown eyes that were covered by his glasses. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow face on it, a black trench coat, black plants and boots. His hazel eyes were transfixed on something. His name was Dib Membrane.

The object that his eyes were transfixed on was the girl sitting at the head of the table. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled into a fish-tail braid that fell down to her shins. On her tan skin was a snowflake (temporary) tattoo that was sparkling silver. Her ears were pierced with purple and silver glittery feathers and her eyes were a soft sugar-violet. Her smile was wide as she looked at everyone else in the room. She wore a neon purple tank-top that showed her stomach that also had a temporary snowflake tattoo on the side of it. Her top was loose and it kind-of hung down on the shoulders so that you could just barely see the outline of a bathing suit top. She wore purple, silver, and black tie-dye jean shorts with studs on the pockets and ripped up edges made the shorts look like they were falling apart towards the bottom but they weren't really. Her shorts were short enough so that the pockets fell down a small ways after the jeans ended. Her nails were painted a different neon color on each nail. For shoes she had purple flip-flops that showed that her toe-nails were painted the same way. She was none other than irken princess Cecelia.

Across the room, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, was a SIR unit in a bunny suit that had black paws and ears while everything else was golden colored. She scowled at her mistress, wishing she wouldn't be doing this. She was just staring at Cc. Staring intensely. So intensely that, despite how focused she was, she did not hear the beeping from the lab that was warning them. That they had one month until the Vortain ship would be there.

But of course, no one heard it, because they were all too busy having fun, or talking, or playing there game, or staring as they walked out to the pool...

**Yeah, I know, irkens can't touch water, but their disguises are water proof and Zim's using paste, SO DEAL WITH IT! And have a nice day!**


	2. The dream

**Every chapter will start and end with one of Cc's journal entries. o3o Te-he. Except this one. Ha...ha...I am sooooo mean. This will be a short chapter. Enjoy!**

Cc's POV:

_"He loves me," I whispered, plucking another petal off the dark blue flower. "He loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not?" I murmured, staring at the bare flower. I looked down sadly at the dark blue flowers as they turned black. Wait, what?_

_The flowers petals were turning black, and there shapes were turning into long, curved slits along the ground. They slithered towards each other, and only seconds after they conjoined with each other, they shot out in a thin circle around me. I shot up out of my sitting position and tried to run, but the circle arose with me until it stood many feet above me, too high for me to jump, even with my mech-legs. I looked around franticly as the sky above me turned an ominous grey, and the clouds a thundering black. _

_I tried to push the walls open to escape, only to find that they were as easy to break as clouds. However, the second I touched them they nearly burned my hands off! I screamed as I jumped back in fear, staring down at my hands. They were blistering and boiling, like they do when I accidentally touched water in irken form. I looked on in fear as the circle began to swirl around me and enclose me inside._

"_**He loves you not, sister..."**__ A slithering voice hissed at me. I screamed again as a pair of unblinking pearl white eyes became visible in the black walls. __**"**__**He'll never love you..."**__ Another voiced cooed. I screamed again as I saw her pink eyes transfixed on me in the shadows. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I broke through the walls, the words swirling in my head, despite the burning in my hands. I took off running across the field, although noticing many extreme differences. The grass and flowers were dead, the sky was grey, and a cold wind whipped across the field, chilling me to the bone, as the shadows parted and began to chase me. I screamed again, trying to run faster, but to no avail as the shadows attacked me. I screamed again and again, trying to latch onto the dead grass, but it only gave way. I was able to get out one more scream before they through a hand over my mouth and dragged me into the ground._

I jolted awake, suppressing a scream. I shook as I hugged myself and tried to convince myself it was just a dream. But something felt wrong, something felt very wrong. And then something clicked in my mind.

I gasped as I quickly turned my gaze to my hands, just in time to see the burning blisters disappear, as if they had never happened...


	3. I trust you

**Hi everyone! How are things? Okay, I'm acting to casual, anyway! Sorry for not updating recently, I've been lazy…but either way, I'M SO FRICKIN' HAPPY CAUSE MY DAD GOT ME TAKE ME HOME! Uh…enjoy?**

Cc's POV:

I rang the doorbell.

Wait, why did I ring the doorbell?! Why did I do that!? What was the point of ringing the doorbell?! Maybe I'll just bolt…yeah, easy enough, right? NO! I have to do this…I have to, even if it kills me.

The door creeks open and I force myself to stop shaking. "Cc? What are you doing here?" "Uh…I wanted to ask you…something…" I stuttered. "And…that would be?" "YouthinkImanaliendon'tyou?" I blurted out. "What?" Dib asked, tilting his head. I took a deep breath. "You think I'm an alien; don't you?" "Uh…" I gave him my 'you-know-the-answer-so-don't-you-dare-lie-to-me' look. He sighed. "Yes…" He mumbled. "And I'm fine with that, but—" "So you're admitting it?!" "I didn't say that. But I just wanted to let you know…I trust you." "You…what?" "I trust you, Dib. And that's not something I do often, so do yourself a favor and keep it that way before I change my mind."

And with that I spun around and walked down the path way, leaving a dumbfounded Dib in my path.


End file.
